thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TARDIS2010/T-2010's F1 Reviews: 2013 Korean GP
Hello welcome to my first proper blog post of the new blog scheme. I'm starting off with a review of the F1 race at the weekend in Korea. (WARNING: Don't read if you've not see the race yet). I'n just going to go over what happened and my opinion on everything so I hope you enjoy. Race Overview So naturally Sebastian Vettel of Red Bull Racing won the Grand Prix which is his fourth in a row and eighth overall this season. He's on his way to a fourth consecuative championship and I can't really see anyone stopping him. The Red Bull driver dominated in Korea as he did in Singapore two weeks earlier – leading every lap from pole position and setting fastest lap. Lotus emerged as Red Bull’s closest rivals but while a mid-race Safety Car period helped Kimi Raikkonen rise from ninth to second it extinguished Romain Grosjean’s hopes of getting on terms with Vettel. This in my opinion is down to many things. If he can get pole position then chances are he'll lead into the first corner and build up a lead. Then during the first pitstop stage he'll go in, have a sub 3 second change from his team and be back out again, still in first. Generally if he is leading after the first pit stops, he wins. Simple. Now the question is why can't anyone get ahead of him. There are several reason's why, the main one being his Car, the Red Bull RB9. Coanda Effect Red Bull use their rear bodywork to keep the exhaust gases attached all the way to the area they want them. This is called the 'Coanda Effect'. How F1 teams are using that effect? By making the exhaust gases to follow the natural contour of the bodywork, driving more of them towards the trailing edge of the diffuser and sealing it was lot more easier and thus beneficial, as opposed to neutral solution, such as early Mercedes or Lotus. It's a very complex process so I won't go into detail. Red Bull and their design chief Adrian Newey have used this effect the best out of all the teams of the last three years, which is why their car is so good. Lots of other teams - including Ferrari - have it blowing across a hole and when you do that, the gases just get swept away by the mass airflow. It's much harder to get them going in the right place. Not as good as the Red Bull way. This means not only have Red Bull got a fantastic car, but other teams can't match it. This leads to the speed in Qualy, and pace during the first tyre stint. Now the other teams in the top places this weekend Lotus and Sauber use the same idea. Sauber have a Ferrari engine - while Red Bull and Lotus use Renault - so there is no magic Renault engine mapping. Sauber struggled earlier this year with the rear of the car giving up in corners. But since they switched to their new rear bodywork configuration around the Belgian Grand Prix, that problem has gone away and their performances have improved enormously. That has to be down to the exhaust system. There's my first reason. Ferrari Second is pace of development. One of Red Bull's nearest rivals Ferrari cannot keep up good developemnt throughout the year, unlike Red Bull. Ferrari needed to show after the summer break they knew how to make progress with the car - and they still do. For three years now, since the start of 2011, they really haven't proved capable of effectively developing their car to a level that will allow them to fight for world championships. Ferrari have made it clear they feel they are behind on the technology through which teams use exhaust gases for aerodynamic effect, which Red Bull do better than anyone. It's the same with other teams, they are just not as good at their job as Red Bull. Take the exhaust gases, the fact teams such as Ferrari - and McLaren and Mercedes - have not adopted Red Bull's solution suggests there is something wrong in their modelling of how the car will work. Teams base their design decisions on data - so the data those teams are getting on that must be wrong and they need to look at that. Hopfully the new technical regulsations next will give them a chance but but if they don't know what's going on with what they have had after five years under one set of rules, there is no obvious reason you'll know under the next. Sauber On a better note Sauber's Nico Hulkenburg who finished fourth is by far the driver of the day. Sauber were decent in qualifying, Hulkenberg and team-mate Esteban Gutierrez were eighth and ninth respectively on the grid, the German made a great start to get into fifth place on the first lap and kept it together after that.He and his car were punching well above their weight, staying ahead of the Mercedes of Lewis Hamilton and Ferrari of Fernando Alonso. As I said earlier Sauber have introduced a Red Bull style exhuast system; this allowed Hulkenberg to get on the throttle early and get good traction out of Turn One so, even with the help of the DRS overtaking aid, Alonso and Hamilton could not get close enough to pass him into Turn Three. Hulkenberg has had a good few races recently including Brazil last year for Force India. I hope he gets a good drive next year as he does deserve it. Rumours are he's going to Lotus which would be good. Conclusion Vettel’s fourth win in a row means he could wrap up the title at the next race in Japan with four rounds to spare – just like he did two years ago. Lots of things went wrong for many teams this race and it is making it look like Red Bull are running away with it. If the other teams operated as efficiently as Red Bull do, it wouldn't look as easy for Vettel as it does. Overall it was an OK race, not the best, I just can't ignore who keeps finishing in first place. The Vettel dominance is boring the sport for me sadly, as Lewis Hamilton was saying recently about the domination affecting fans. I'm hoping next year will be better, but i'm still hoping for a different winner of a race this year. Whata re your thoughts and opinions? I hope you've enjoyed this Blog. Please leave suggestions on how to improve and comments on what you enjoyed. I could've made this longer but thought I'd thin it out a bit. If you'd like a part two let me know and I'll knock it out by the end of the week. Thanks for reading, T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:36, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:TARDIS2010's Blogs Category:TARDIS2010's F1 Blogs